


A Half Demon Prince's Journey

by LetalisGladio



Category: Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist
Genre: After Anime series, Demon Family, Demon Yukio, Exorcists, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Satan is a better dad than Rin thought, because I write when I feel motivated, but I will try to update, deal with me, i am fluff trash, i can't write, idk - Freeform, probably, randomish updates, read it to find out, story will happen as I go, this is not a romance fic, violence happens later, which is rare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetalisGladio/pseuds/LetalisGladio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After closing the Gehenna Gate and Yukio's demonic side awakening, Rin's life is almost back to normal for the spawn of Satan. But while controlling a water demon migration, things become complicated. Especially when Rin has to make it out of Gehenna and find Yukio, all while learning about his demonic heritage, and learning to accept his position as Satan's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: On A Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm CambionNation, and I love Blue Exorcist! (Don't judge my awesomely stereotypical entrance) This was my first anime/manga fic, and is migrated over from fanfiction.net. This is chapter 1 of Satan knows how many, and it hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: On A Winter's Night

Snow drifted lazily to the ground on a crisp December day, muffling the pitter patter of tiny feet. A small shape vaulted around a tree, a blanket fluttering out behind it, the fabric grasped in a small, clawed hand. The hobgoblin huffed, it's breath condensing in the cold air as its tail whipped frantically. It hopped over a holly bush and continued towards a snow-covered outcrop, it's feet slapping against the snow and its eyes narrowed in determination. Without a even a slight hesitation it jumped straight of the outcropping, sustained a wobbly and uneven flight, and all but fell into the cave mouth at the bottom of a small hill.

The hobgoblin's head bounced as it entered the main chamber of the cave, beautiful flowers brushing against its underbelly and legs. The walls were illuminated by the soft blue glow of crystals, brought straight from Satan's palace in Gehenna so they reflected the color of his flames. A bed was in the center of the cave, surrounded by violets and emerald grass. A woman lay on the bed, clothed a simple dress, her heavy cassock and thick scarf thrown to the side in a vain attempt to cool down. She was now shivering, her hands clenched into fists. Two snowmen and another hobgoblin sat at the foot of her bed, making soothing noises and giving her bowls of melted snow to try and make her comfortable.

The hobgoblin with the blanket hurried to the woman's bed, and with the help of the other three demons, gently pulled the blanket over her. The hobgoblin hummed in the back of its throat, like a mother to a child in pain, and tenderly tucked the blanket around the woman, careful to not hurt her or make her the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"Thank you so much," she murmured softly, her trembling hand rubbing the goblin's head.

the smaller hobgoblin thought, its telepathic voice reaching the woman.

"I'll be alright. And I thought I told you to stop calling me 'Queen', you goofball," Yuri said teasingly, her voice still quiet as she reached towards the smaller goblin. It got the message and scurried forward, allowing her to stroke its small horns. It suddenly looked up at her with wide eyes.

**We'll always be friends, right Your Majesty?**

Yuri chuckled and tickled the little gobbling behind the horns, "Of course. But you really don't have to call me that." She smiled for a second before her face contorted in pain. The four demons that surrounded her lurched forwards in alarm.

"I'm okay, it's just–" the woman groaned and flopped back onto the bed. "Would you happen to have any more water?" She asked, sweat breaking out on her face as one of the snowmen brought her a bowl full of melted snow. She gratefully took it, dipping one hand in and brushing the water on her face.

**What's happening?** The smaller hobgoblin asked, peeking over the rim of the bowl and at Yuri's stomach. **Is the Prince coming?**

The Queen of Gehenna merely nodded, holding her stomach gingerly. The demons all looked at each other before the small hobgoblin turned back towards Yuri. **We'll help you with whatever you need.**

"Do we have any towels or small blankets?" She asked. The larger hobgoblin headed towards the farthest corner of the cave, bringing out a box full of towels. A small blue baby blanket sat neatly folded on top.

**Lord Amaimon thought that these may come in handy. He also said that there was an extra blanket inside the box in case the first one wasn't enough to keep the baby warm,** the demon stated, dragging the box to the foot of Yuri's bed.

"I'll have to thank him if I ever get the chance," she thought aloud, staring absentmindedly at one of the blue crystals that decorated the cave.

"You all lived in Gehenna. What's it like there?"

The demons in the cave room stopped preparing for the baby, looking towards their queen. One of the snowmen stepped forward and raised his snowy arms. **It's massive, my Queen. The clouds there are as violet as these flowers, and the sky, it paused for a moment to look for the right comparison. The sky is a deep purple, the color of dusk here in Assiah. The streets are illuminated with lights of all colors, and demons are everywhere; in the air, on the ground. The youngling's run and chase each other around, while the elder demons talk about possessions and events. Overall, it's a wonderful place. At least, for us demons.**

Yuri smiled wholeheartedly, looking down at the snowman from her spot on the bed. "It sounds amazing. I wonder if the demons there would be fine with a human." The demons present in the room were about to protest when Yuri groaned again, twisting around on the bed, causing them to continue their tasks of getting ready to deliver the child.

"It's coming," the demon queen groaned, causing both snowmen to rush forward and each take one of her hands. The smaller hobgoblin flung itself to the box of towels and grabbed an armload, picking up the baby blanket with its tail. The other goblin sat at the foot of Yuri's bed and made comforting hums at the back of its throat.

A few hours later the Princes of Gehenna were born.

The smaller hobgoblin finished drying off the older child with a towel and set him down in the blue baby blanket, carefully wrapping it around him, cautious of his blue flames. The other hobgoblin then took the child and cradled him close to its chest as the younger one was being dried off and wrapped in the spare blanket.

**He's so warm,** the hobgoblin holding the older twin murmured, before jumping slightly and turning towards Yuri. **I'm sorry, my Lady, I just–**

"It's alright. What do you think of him?" She reassured, craning her neck to look at the newborns. The hobgoblin handed Yuri her eldest son, answering, **He feels so soft and warm. I think he'll grow up to be a good demon.**

Yuri turned towards the other twin, watching as he was snuggled up tightly into a blanket and then handed to her.

Four faces crowded around Yuri to looked at the children. The blue flames that engulfed one flickered weakly as his younger brother gurgled softly, their mother holding them close.

**Oh, oh! What're their names gonna be?** the smaller snowman asked, hanging from the side of Yuri's bed.

She thought for a second before looking down at her sons. The one with the flames shifted slightly in his blankets before giggling, the younger child now in a deep slumber. Yuri smiled, pulling them a little closer, "I think I'll call the one with the flames Rin, and his brother, the one without flames, Yukio." She carefully unwrapped the younger twin from his blanket, gazing at his left arm. While both sons possessed slightly pointed ears, only one had apparently inherited the power of their father. Or so, Yuri had first thought.

The Queen of Gehenna traced a finger over her younger son's arm. It was covered with pale red swirls that almost resembled scales, his small fingers tipped with tiny claws.

Yuri re-wrapped the blanket around the child, pulling both him and his brother closer. She turned towards the demons in the cave as if to say something when voices could be heard off in the distance. With an unspoken agreement, the two snowmen moved for the front of the cave. The hobgoblins were about to join them when Yuri whispered, "Wait."

They turned to face her, worry shining in their green eyes. "Please. If anything happens to me, please protect and watch after them." She pleaded with the goblins. They both nodded and retreated to opposite sides of Yuri's pillow, the larger one comfortingly stroking her hair.

**Of course, my Queen. But it doesn't mean we won't leave your side. We promise.**

Yuri gave a small smile, her eyes tearing up. "Thank you both so much. All of you." She lay back against her pillows and closed her eyes, waiting for the exorcist and the demon king to enter her chamber. She already knew Mephisto understood and, while it didn't seem like it, cared for demons. Shiro though, he'd never really given a demon a second thought, much less give one a chance to get close to him. With the exception of Mephisto, of course. The demon king had changed him, and Yuri knew that her sons would too.

She saw the two figures approach her bed and she felt the smile find its way onto her face. She was hoping she would have had the chance to bade farewell to these two before seeing her husband. They'd been her most welcoming friends in the Vatican, even before this whole "wife of the Devil" fiasco, they'd been understanding and caring. They were kinda like the Three Compadres, always sticking together and looking out for one another.

Yuri then though about the newborns. She smiled slightly, looking down upon their tiny faces. The larger hobgoblin was correct, she could sense that the elder twin would make a fine demon. But Yuri knew that both sons would not only become powerful demons, but powerful human beings as well. Maybe not in their human nature as much as their demon nature, but they would be able to change the opinions of many.

Yuri sighed, before wishing them both luck in the world of Assiah; the last thing out of the Queen of Gehenna's mouth before her head slipped back against the pillows and her eyes grew distant as she passed on.

"Be strong and live. Show everyone that humans and demons can live together peacefully."


	2. Chapter 2: A Blue Flame Among Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god my great update skills!!! I'm literally the least motivated person ever, so I apologize for my lateness! This is continued from fanfiction, so I actually have like nine chapters done, so I will try to format them for archive and get them up
> 
> P.s. I'm sorry I don't know how volleyball and Japanese friend dynamics work o_o

"Just serve the ball already, Suguro!"

"I'm working on it, Okumura! Jeez!"

The sand squelched under my feet as I dashed forward and hit the volleyball.

"Point for demon speed!" Shima called from Bon's side of the net before slamming it back over. The ball flew towards Konekomaru and hit him square in the face, causing him to stumble backwards and the rest of us to flinch with sympathy.

"Foul!" I shouted at Shima and ran over to my friend's side. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah," Konekomaru muttered through a mouthful of volleyball and took my outstretched hand. I pulled him off his butt with a little too much force, causing him to stumble forwards. He fixed himself, pulled off his glasses, and cleaned them with the edge of his swim trunks.

"Maybe we should take a break from volleyball," I said to Shima and Bon, who had came over to check on Koneko. I watched Bon's face turn even more sour then usual. I was about to ask him what the problem was when I realized my tail had been flicking in agitation and I quickly stilled it.

Bon gave a satisfied nod and opened his mouth to speak when out of nowhere a bucket of water was thrown at his back. A second later his two-toned hair was lying flat across his head and water cascaded off his shoulders, a crazy laugh sounding from behind us. We all turned to see Shura bent over and her body racking, a large bucket sitting by her feet. Its victim, on the other hand, was anything but amused as he stalked over to a large cooler we had brought with us on our school beach "field trip".

"What're you gonna do, kiddo? Throw a–" she didn't finish her sentence as a large green water balloon hit her right in the forehead. I looked and saw that Bon, who normally had an angry scowl on his face, was wearing an uncharacteristic smirk and tossing another water balloon up and down in his hand. I don't know when we had gotten the blessing of water balloons, but suddenly this day started to take an even better turn.

Our Magic Circles and Summoning teacher straightened and whipped toward an extravagantly shaded beach chair, her wet bangs hanging over her eyes. "Mephisto! Why the hell did you give those kids water balloons?"

The demon in question looked up from a book and stared at Shura. "Why wouldn't I? Today is supposed to be an off-day for everyone, isn't it?" And with that he hid his face behind the book once more, making it clear he didn't want to be disturbed. She blinked, either to get the water out of her eyes or to register what Mephisto had just said, before regaining her posture and attitude.

"Why, Mister Suguro, how completely out of character for you," Shura said smugly while we waited nervously. "Alright everyone! To demonstrate how you should never let your guard down, and to have tactical practice, I give you this assignment." Other teachers who had came with us glanced over at her. "Water balloon fight!"

The beach erupted into absolute chaos as brightly colored orbs flew threw the air, much to Mephisto's obvious pleasure. Hell, he had probably planned for this, the smug bastard.

But I should probably explain why we were all at the beach. First of all, it wasn't exactly an "off-day" as the clown had said; it actually was a two day mission that involved us Exquires controlling a migration of water demons that were coming through the area. We were a day early, so Mephisto had allowed us to have fun and unwind while we waited for the demons. Thus we now were now running amok on the Academy's beach, causing such a commotion that even my "real father" (and I flinch every time I refer to Satan that way) would be impressed.

After several minutes, the sand beneath our feet was a rainbow catastrophe of dead water balloons, leading to a long and boring clean-up. And of course Ms. Kirigakure opted to play on her—wait, was that a PSP4?!? Yeah, so she played on that wonderful device instead of helping us. A half-an-hour and some grumbling later, we had cleaned up the beach, leaving everyone free to do as they please.

I was about to make my way over to the diving rock that Shima had found earlier when a ball of fluff hurtled at my face, completely covering it.

" _Rin!_ "

"Hi, Kuro!" I said cheerfully, prying him off of my face. Something about the little energetic cat demon just seemed to make me so incredibly giddy that I couldn't stop grinning.

" _Your face looks weird; did you get hurt or something?_ " Kuro's telepathic voice asked in my mind, his tiny paws pressing against my collarbone as he cocked his head to look at me. I laughed and scuffed his head so his ears flopped all over the place. My familiar's mouth twisted into a lopsided smile and he purred when I scratched him between the horns.

"What happened with Mephisto? I thought I told you to stay with him today," I asked, feeling his split tail brush across my cheek as he settled on my shoulder.

" _Well, I tried to talk with him, but Lord Samael likes to talk about strange things. Then I tried napping: on the ground, near the edge of his lawn chair, I even tried on his lap for Shiro's sake! But I couldn't get to sleep no matter hard I tried,_ " Kuro's ears drooped a little as he talked, his tails sweeping restlessly across the back of my neck. " _The air just feels weird, doesn't it, Rin? I could feel it, and I know Lord Samael felt it. The way he sat, the line of his mouth; he knows something's going on. But I wanted to make sure you felt it before I asked him._ "

Now that Kuro had mentioned it, I felt more alert than usual. My ears were pricked and my tail swished in some sort of anxious determination; but what for, I didn't know. "Yeah, I feel it bud, but we just gotta keep our eyes out," I said as I scratched between his horns again. "In the mean time, the guys found a really cool diving rock. Wanna come with me to check it out?"

Kuro nodded enthusiastically, his nervousness about the tension or whatever forgotten. I smiled at his attitude and felt his tiny feet move around on my shoulders before he suddenly put his front paws on top of my head, his chin resting on my head.

"Alright, let's go!" Kuro happily cheered from his perch and I took off running. He giggled every time I jumped or changed direction and by the time we reached the rock we were both laughing our tails off.

"Glad to see you could finally make it," Bon said sarcastically. I was about to tell him to screw off when Konekomaru spoke (read: squealed).

"Hey, Kuro! I have the toy you like so much," he said as brought out the feathered stick from the backpack next to his feet and began to shake it lightly for emphasis.

" _Yay! He's got the toy, he's got the toy!_ " My familiar chanted excitedly in my mind before rocketing of my shoulder and towards Konekomaru, who began to play with him. I gave a small snort of laughter, turning toward Shima and Bon as I did so.

"Come on up, we haven't dived off anyways," Shima shouted down at me. Man, that rock was actually pretty damn tall!

I clambered up onto the diving rock, swearing as I did so. "How'd you guys get up here so fast?" I asked when I reached them, partly out of breath from climbing and partly from swearing. Shima pointed to the other side of the rock, trying to smother a laugh as he replied, "We took the stairs."

I poked my head over the other side of the rock, feeling my blue flames dangerously swell up inside me when I saw stones lying next to the diving rock were arranged in a sort of staircase leading up to were my head was.

"And why didn't you tell me this?" My voice was barely calm when Bon answered.

"Because the spawn of Satan needed exercise and didn't ask."

I calmed down considerably, feeling a fangs-on-show grin seep its way onto my face. "Fine, maybe was my fault. But don't expect me to not dish out payback later," I said and narrowed my eyes. "And don't call me that."

Bon shrugged before Shima threw him off the rock. He screamed as he splashed into the water, spluttering swears when his head reemerged, though we couldn't here him over our laughter.

I stepped up onto the rock and was about to say something about how Bon screamed like a girl when my vision suddenly swayed and went black, reappearing to what looked like a different place.

A deep purple sky was overhead, a few wisps of violet clouds floating across it. Underneath me was a rock larger than the one I had been on, and standing next to me was someone. I felt my blood go cold when I saw that it was Amaimon, king of earth, who was with me on the rock. I waited for him to notice me, but he seemed too preoccupied to try and kill me. He was making a strange noise, something between a hiccup, an exhale, and a snort. I blinked, realizing it was a laugh. Amaimon, Lord of the Poker Face, was bent double where Shima had been standing earlier, cracking up at something.

"What the hell, Amaimon?" Someone screeched from below us. I looked down to see Astaroth, king of rot, in some sort of lake and soaking wet. His white hair was plastered to his face, his fangs twisted in a pissed snarl. I looked up and saw that there were others on the rock with us, one of them being Mephisto.

"Good one, Amai-kun!" One of the demons standing with us chuckled. He had dark hair and sea-green eyes, with the build of an Olympic swimmer. He had on an outfit similar to Mephisto's and Amaimon's, only made out of sea-colored fabrics with a blue robe over his shoulders. One of his hands were shoved into his pocket, large fangs on display with an ear-to-ear grin as he slapped the king of earth on his back with his other clawed hand.

"Thank you for the complement, brother." Amaimon managed, stifling his laughter. I never thought he was capable of any emotion that didn't involve the thrill of being a sadistic freak, but he was actually happy, with no calculating malice behind his smile. I glanced at Mephisto, who was also acting uncharacteristically. The king of time didn't look like he was planning anything, nor did he look like he was laughing at the struggles of others. I took that back when I heard Astaroth swear angrily from the water.

I felt a sudden wave of giddiness that I chuckled, then broke into full-out laughter. It was one of those laughs that only show themselves when you spend time with close friends and family. As I stood there cracking up on the edge of the rock with seven of the eight demon kings of Gehenna, I realized that I felt the same way I did whenever we'd have holidays at the monastery with the old man and all of the guys, or when me, Yukio, and Kuro would have little family dinners with Ramune chugging contests and chopsticks battles, or even whenever I had fun with my friends, like today on the beach. I felt like I was having a good time together with family.

I know that the eight kings were my brothers, but it wasn't like I could go talk to Mephisto about puberty or personal problems or Shiemi. For a second, I thought about what life may have been like if I had sunk to Gehenna the day I drew Kurikara. Would life be like this?

I shook my head to clear the ridiculous thought, and I was back on the rock with Shima and Bon, who was chewing out his attacker.

I smiled at the scene, running over to shove Bon back off the rock. "Spawn of the Devil!" He screamed as he fell again as we split our sides with laughter. I guess I'm fine with how things turned out; after all, I wouldn't have these awesome friends or have all these fun memories. The Exquires at True Cross were my family, as well as Yukio and Mephisto. If things hadn't turned out this way, then it would've never had the chance to meet Kuro, I would've never been able to laugh about Mr. Subaki's calls to a mysterious "Kitty-Cat", and I would've never been able to finally get real friends.

I forgot about the vision I had gotten and cannon-balled off the rock, splashing Bon with a wave of water.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now, Okumura!" He yelled, kicking up a wave of water with his feet. Not long after, Shima and Konekomaru joined us, followed by Izumo, Shura and Sheimi, who was dragging Yukio in with her, tugging his arm in a friendly way. I turned my attention towards my brother, causing him to get soaked. Everyone was laughing and splashing each other as Mephisto floated on a raft nearby, warning us not to get him wet. Soon all Exorcist teachers, students, and familiars were screwing around in the water, having fun on this rare off-day.

The rest of the day I spent time with my friends, everyone having as much fun as possible since we knew that tomorrow a big job was coming up.

We had no idea how big, or disastrous, it would be.


End file.
